


Perfect

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johncroft. Mycroft wants a distraction from his cravings.</p><p>Rated R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmcross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmcross/gifts).



Mycroft came home early and sat next to John on the couch, quietly, almost politely sliding an arm around him and nuzzling his temple. "Good evening, John," he whispered low in his ear.

John turned to look at Mycroft. "You need a distraction," John said after a moment. "Is that it?" He reached for the remote control, flicking the telly off. "Alright, then," he said. "Up. Get up." He followed Mycroft to the bedroom.

***

He lay on his back, panting, very sticky. He smiled contentedly, pulling John close. John sighed, lying against him.

John found himself being embraced by his sticky boyfriend. He giggled and settled in, kissing at Mycroft's neck.

"How do you manage to look so beautiful when we're going at it? Even the faces you make." John tutted. "I think it's impossible for you to look anything but dignified."

Mycroft quirked his lip. "I like your little scrunched up faces, John. You couldn't be more perfect." Suddenly he shivered, and sighed.

"Something wrong, dear?" John nuzzled him again.

"Perhaps let's take a bath? I know we're tired," Mycroft said. "But, needs must."

John sat up, looking down at Mycroft who was still lying there. He narrowed his eyes. "Let's go, then," he said finally. He helped Mycroft up and they headed to the bathroom and the large tub.

***

"I think you wore me out," John said with a yawn as the warmth of the water seemed to reach right into their bones. He stretched, then let his head loll back against Mycroft's shoulder.

Suddenly, Mycroft held John still and nipped at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, sucking at the skin. John moaned, letting his eyes close. "You must really be craving," he said, wriggling.

Mycroft pulled off with a few laps of his tongue at the skin. "You could tell?"

"Not at first. But, yeah, I picked up on it." John shifted, turning in the large tub so he was straddling Mycroft's thighs. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Mycroft's jaw, whispering, "Thought you could trade one fag for another, eh?"

Mycroft threw his head back and laughed, gripping John's hips.

"I have half a mind to take you on your unnecessary bathroom carpet," John murmured, quirking his lip dangerously. "You know, if you need another...distraction?"

Mycroft pulled him close, groaning when his slowly growing need happened upon John's, which hadn't been the intention but was lovely just the same. "We'll see," he murmured. "You're a good distraction no matter what we do."

"Mm. Hm, yes. I _am_ rather perfect that way."

Just for that, Mycroft squeezed at John's arse, making him squeal and giggle against Mycroft's shoulder.

"Well what do you know?" Mycroft said. "As it turns out, you rather are."

John had never truly believed compliments about himself before he met Mycroft. But even perfect sounded believable, when Mycroft said it.


End file.
